


Что-то другое

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Что-то другое

Два дня — это слишком долго. У них нет этих двух грёбаных дней. Но вновь рисковать жизнью Хьюи не хочется никому. У Бутчера просто нет выбора, он запрещает себе убегать и тихо садится напротив больничной койки, пока за стенами больницы кипит беспокойная жизнь. Внутри этих стен жизни нет, мир поставлен на паузу, и всё, что имеет значение, это Хьюи. Смешной и наивный, пропахший фруктовым шампунем и детским кремом. От Хьюи исходит тепло, он совсем беззащитный, когда лежит здесь и спокойно сопит. А Бутчер лишь молча сидит и внимательно смотрит, как мерно вздымается его хрупкая грудь, как бьётся усталое сердце под писк мониторов, как на бесцветных губах виднеется еле заметная полуулыбка. Билли думает, что на вкус эти губы должны быть как сладкий сироп, но он ещё недостаточно спятил, чтобы рискнуть проверять.

Бутчер даже не возмущается, когда Энни приносит ему кофе из автомата, и беззвучно берёт картонный стаканчик из её рук.

— Он поправится, — говорит Энни, кивая на Хьюи. И в кои-то веки Бутчер не спорит с ней, не игнорирует.

— Если он сдохнет здесь, то я сам его пришибу.

Энни смеётся, затем замолкает и переводит взгляд с Хьюи на Бутчера.

— Нам слишком опасно здесь оставаться, — напоминает она.

— Я никуда не уйду.

— Конечно, я не имела в виду, что ты обязан уйти. Но ведь сейчас от нас ничего не зависит.

— Плевать. — Бутчер упрямо гнёт свою линию, ведь он действительно беспокоится, ему и вправду не всё равно в этот раз. Он подпустил Хьюи к себе слишком близко, и чёрта с два он оставит его одного.

— Ладно, ты посиди тут, в палате, а я пока осмотрюсь. — Энни выходит, и Бутчер признателен ей за это. Энни совсем ни к чему видеть его таким, как сейчас: растерявшим браваду и самодовольство, снявшим маску величия и похуизма. Это личное, это только его, Бутчера, и он точно не хочет делиться этим ни с кем.

***

Хьюи спит уже пару часов или типа того. Напичканный препаратами, погружённый в забвение, он выглядит, как и всегда, мелким пиздливым щенком, одновременно трусливым и храбрым, как будто собравшим в себе всё и сразу, и почему-то до боли уютным. Билли чувствует это, напрасно пытаясь понять, как случилось, что он прикипел к этому пареньку. Может быть, Джуди была права: Хьюи и впрямь чем-то похож на Ленни, а значит, на Билли лежит груз ответственности за его хрупкую жизнь. Вот только Бутчер уверен: тут что-то другое.

Не до конца отдавая отчёт своим действиям, Бутчер кладёт ладонь на предплечье Хьюи и, продолжая рассматривать вены на бледной коже, осторожно ведёт пальцами вверх и вниз, словно желая удостовериться, что Хьюи по-прежнему рядом.

Антибиотики наверняка уже начали действовать, потеря крови совсем не критичная, а потому Хьюи должен вскоре проснуться.

— Ну же, сынок, сейчас не время спать, — бормочет Бутчер, гипнотизируя стрелки часов, которые будто застыли на месте.

В какой-то момент Билли и вовсе теряет счёт времени. Когда Энни вновь заглядывает в палату, он и сам почти готов задремать.

— Как тут наш пациент? — уточняет Энни, мельком глядя на мониторы и делая вид, что не обращает внимания на интимность момента.

— Всё так же.

— А ты?

На сей раз Бутчер предпочитает не отвечать.

***

Билли почти удаётся убедить Энни поехать в гостиницу.

— Воут найдут тебя, и тогда нас троих пришьют здесь.

— Ерунда. Они не знают, где я, им не найти меня без чипа.

— Да у них камеры на каждом шагу! Если этот пиздюк запудрил тебе мозги, обещав неебически сладкую жизнь и лепестки роз в шоколадной глазури на завтрак…

— Не говори так о нём, — перебивает Энни. — Как ты можешь вообще говорить так о Хьюи? Он же… он… — она машет руками, отчаянно подбирая слова. — Он ранен, в конце концов! К тому же, ты тоже в розыске. Не боишься, что Воут найдут и тебя? Кто тогда вытащит Хьюи отсюда?

— Это уже не твоя забота.

— А чья же? Твоя? Вряд ли мёртвый ты будешь на что-то способен. — Энни делает паузу и задумчиво добавляет: — Хотя, наверное, мне действительно лучше уйти, ведь у вас тут такая идиллия. Только, Бутчер, я тебя очень прошу, не дай ему умереть.

— Обещаю, я позабочусь о нём.

Когда Энни уходит, Билли намеренно выключает свет, оставляя мерцать только слабый огонёк настольной лампы. Чем незаметнее будет их с Хьюи пребывание в больнице, тем лучше.

Ещё через час Хьюи приходит в себя. Вяло шевелит пальцами, кое-как разлепляет глаза, облизывает пересохшие губы. И, вглядываясь в рассеянный полумрак, тихо тянет:

— Бутчер? Это ты?

— Что, ожидал увидеть единорога на радуге?

— Ты мне не мерещишься...

— Ещё чего, — фыркает Бутчер и сразу же переходит к сути: — Выспался? Идти можешь?

— Куда?

— Сынок, нам надо съёбываться отсюда, пока нас не нашли, — вкрадчиво обьясняет Бутчер.

— Но я…

— Оклемаешься по дороге, вставай.

— Господи, Бутчер, скажи, что ты пошутил.

— Я пошутил, доволен? А теперь давай, Хьюи, отдохнёшь позже, когда отвезём тебя в безопасное место. Давай, вот так, поднимайся.

— Я не могу, — стонет Хьюи, хватаясь за Бутчера, пока тот помогает ему встать.

— Конечно, можешь. Это простая царапина, ММ подлатает тебя в два счёта.

— Ты сейчас заговариваешь мне зубы, — усмехается Хьюи, наконец сползая с кровати. — Почему ты вообще спасаешь меня?

— Можешь считать это компенсацией за причинённые неудобства. — Бутчер подставляет плечо, чтобы Хьюи мог на него опереться, и, когда у того получается, начинает медленно продвигаться вперёд.

Но не проходят они и пары шагов, как Хьюи вдруг тормозит.

— Подожди. Ты ведь не предлагаешь мне идти в таком виде?

— А что не так с твоим видом? — хрипит Бутчер: Хьюи хоть и худой, но довольно тяжёлый.

— Дай мне хотя бы надеть штаны.

— Потом будешь думать о грёбаных тряпках, идём.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал… ладно. Но если я себе что-нибудь застужу, виноват будешь ты.

— Как скажешь, сынок. — Билли не в настроении спорить, у него сейчас есть задачи и поважнее.

До выхода из больницы чуть больше трёхсот футов, но, к счастью, медперсоналу нет дела до двух идиотов, почти не держащихся на ногах. Беспрепятственно пройдя стойку охраны, они добираются до парковки.

— Постой так, — говорит Бутчер, прислоняя Хьюи к машине, пока ищет в кармане ключи.

— Ты садист, — замечает Хьюи с лёгким смешком.

— А ты, как я вижу, уже идёшь на поправку.

Затолкав Хьюи в машину, Бутчер заводит мотор и трогается со стоянки. Путь предстоит неблизкий, но его это мало волнует: Хьюи выкарабкается, не сегодня, так завтра, а с остальным они разберутся. Наверное.


End file.
